msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Virus Construction/Virus Spreading
This article is going to talk about viruses!! Ooo, you know? Those things that noobs on MSP keep freaking out about? Well, I practice making viruses.... And, in all honesty, it is not hard to make a simple virus... Like, one that will destroy your computer.... However, from what people have described, they are hearing Whistling... Their backgrounds are changing... Etc.... In this case, the only type of virus that could do such a thing, is a R.A.T... R.A.T stand for Remote Administration Tool.... It is constructed by making a web-server, and linking a program to that web-server.. The program allows you to have complete control of your victims computer... Now, backgrounds, and sound files can be played on a device infected with a R.A.T.... However, there is a very obvious flaw in what people have been describing.... And it has to do with apart of the name R.A.T..... I'll give you am minute to think about it................................................................................................. Did you figure it out? Probably not... It has the word Administration in it!! In order for a R.A.T to have any affect on a device, the victim has to give the program admin access... And none of these "victims" said that they downloaded anything.. You are probably going to say, "But Raid, can't you just send a virus to someone, without them giving it admin access?" And the answer is, no... No, you cannot do that..... Not with this type of virus... The virus needs permission to access everything... Anyway, let's move onto the next flaw in these reports, shall we? So, the victims have been saying that they were hacked by a virus on their phones, and computers... By that, I mean Iphones, and Windows computers... This is the flaw itself... A single virus cannot be programmed to work on both Apple devices, and Window devices..... Apple scripting, and Windows scripting, are two VERY different things, and would not work together in the same program... Sure, a person could have made 2 viruses... But then, we run into the flaw that I pointed out first... NO ONE DOWNLOADED ANYTHING!!! NOT A SINGLE THING!!! Apple devices require you to download a virus always... With Windows, it's only for R.A.Ts.... Also, we have never seen any actual proof of this happening? If someone was live streaming, and it happened, then there would be proof, but considering these two facts, it's not ever going to happen. Because it has never really happened... We have only ever seen people tell other people that someone's background got changed........ Or that something messed with their computer... We have never actually seen it ourselves.... The Unknown Female background is a simple picture... Like, nothing other than that.... I just wanted to explain how the viruses are fake... Just to clear up some confusion.... About, ya know, every dumb rumor there is! Even the Grim virus is fake... Because Grim would have to hack the whole of MSP, and then re-code everything in order to transmit a virus... And if Grim actually did that, EVERYONE WOULD BE HACKED!! NOT JUST A FEW PEOPLE!! And if Grim could hack into the whole of MSP, that means Grim wouldn't even need to put a virus in there... Grim would have access to the database......... -Raid Net Category:General Category:Blog posts